Entretiens d'embauche
by emmaD
Summary: Severus Rogue a toujours rêvé d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voici ses entretiens d'embauche qui ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu mais sont parfois des moments-clefs de l'histoire du monde magique. Traduction de la fic de testingt
1. Le premier entretien

Je ne m'appelle pas Rowling, ce qui explique que je publie sur internet sans but lucratif ce que m'inspire ses livres. Et ici, il n'y a vraiment rien de moi, puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une traduction.

Aucun élément du tome 7 n'apparaît dans ce texte, mais il prend une saveur particulière à la lumière de certaines révélations finales...**  
**

* * *

**Premier entretien**

Traduction de la fic de testingt,_ First Interview_, publiée sur Occlumency (http:// occlumency. sycophanthex. com. /viewstory.php?sid5578)

·.· .·. ·.·

Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir nerveux. Ses références étaient vraiment tout à fait bonnes ; impressionnantes, en fait, comparées à celles de deux de ses propres professeurs. Ses seuls désavantages étaient son extrême jeunesse et quelques-unes de ses… associations passées. Mais il ne rencontrait plus ces gens depuis plusieurs années ; un sorcier connu pour offrir des secondes chances n'allait sûrement pas retenir contre lui de malheureuses amitiés de jeunesse ? On lui avait dit qu'au moins une personne âgée de vingt-et-un ans avait été engagée auparavant : c'était pour cette raison qu'on le mettait en avant à présent. C'était très inhabituel, mais pas sans précédent. Et il était doué pour paraître plus que son âge. Entre autres talents.

Il avait reçu un entraînement secret intensif : de Lucius, pour les bonnes manières ; d'un autre, pour mentir à un Legilimens.

Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi nerveux.

— Mais, lui avait dit Lucius, si tu es nerveux, rappelle-toi simplement ceci : le manque de confiance en soi peut être le bienvenu chez un homme aussi jeune. Uses-en.

C'était un drôle d'endroit pour un entretien d'embauche. Au moins, cela lui permettait d'en profiter pour boire, puisqu'il avait une demi-heure d'avance. En admettant… faisait-il confiance aux boissons du lieu et voulait-il affronter l'entretien avec une haleine sentant l'alcool ? Il pouvait commander de la Bièraubeurre, ce qui soulignerait sa jeunesse. Non. Une simple bière légère devrait être relativement innocente.

Il passa commande auprès du barman décrépit et s'assit à une table, face à l'entrée principale mais le dos tourné avec prudence vers la porte de l'arrière-salle. Il était parcouru de frissons, mais il espérait faire ainsi bonne impression quand Dumbledore entrerait. Il serait naturel de guetter l'arrivée de Dumbledore mais tourner le dos à une autre porte risquait de le faire passer pour un imbécile inattentif. Son sens de l'ouïe était suffisamment aigu pour qu'il pût entendre quiconque approcher. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté l'endroit comme élève. Il regarda autour de lui avec quelque intérêt ; cela aurait sûrement l'air naturel.

Quel bouge. Et peu de clients à cette heure ; cela lui convenait. Une femme qui était manifestement depuis un certain temps dans le bar croisa son regard ; Rogue fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

Il les releva avec stupéfaction quand elle se laissa tomber en face de lui dans un tourbillon de bonhomie entraînée par l'alcool. Du sherry, diagnostiqua-t-il à l'odeur. La pauvreté, il la diagnostiqua par ses vêtements dépareillés et usagés ; ses lèvres se serrèrent de mépris tandis que les souvenirs l'envahissaient. D'après son apparence, elle avait quelques années de plus que lui, même si avec les piliers de bar, c'était difficile à dire.

Malgré son air peu avenant et ses sourcils froncés, elle lui parla avec une voix chargée d'émotion :

— Je sens, jeune homme, que vous êtes vous aussi en quête de la Sagesse.

Sa stupéfaction s'accentua, mêlée d'amusement. Il pourrait être divertissant de l'anéantir.

— Vous sentez ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh oui, j'ai l'Œil qui voit ce qui est invisible pour les autres.

Elle se redressa. Son Œil était certainement bien visible, extrêmement agrandi par ses lunettes.

— Je suis l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la grande prophétesse Cassandra Trelawney et mes propres talents sont si grands qu'on m'a proposé un poste dans la plus grande des écoles de sorcellerie.

Son sourire oscillait entre la fierté et la peur.

C'était ça, la concurrence ? Son irritation disparut dans un mélange d'intérêt et de morgue. Il aurait le poste, pour sûr.

— Vous… vous avez posé votre candidature pour un poste à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il pour en avoir la certitude.

— Oui, Albus Dumbledore lui-même est profondément impressionné par mes capacités.

Les bracelets s'entrechoquèrent sur son bras tandis qu'elle levait son verre. Elle portait non pas un châle, mais trois ; tous étaient en train de glisser de ses bras. Cela faisait malheureusement voir un décolleté qui, dans son cas, eût mieux fait d'être moins plongeant. Ses clavicules gagnaient singulièrement peu à être exposées.

— Je suis sûr que vos capacités sont très impressionnantes. Il se trouve que je suis moi aussi candidat à ce poste. Quelle intéressante coïncidence : peut-être a-t-il l'intention de nous faire passer l'entretien ensemble.

Il lui fit un petit sourire dédaigneux par-dessus sa bière.

Son verre fit quelques éclaboussures quand elle laissa retomber sa main. Ses bracelets s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Elle balbutia :

— Vous ? Mais vous – vous êtes un jeune homme tellement, tellement terre-à-terre ! Intense, mais… aucune réceptivité aux, aux émanations. Il ne pourrait en aucune façon vous préférer à, à l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille…

Ses yeux imploraient le réconfort. Le pot aux mandragores était découvert : le pilier de bar se présentait elle-même comme voyante et avait déposé sa candidature en cette qualité.

Rogue décida de jouer avec elle un moment.

— Mais je croyais que vous aviez senti que j'étais moi aussi en quête de la sagesse ? C'est certainement cette – ah – réceptivité aux émanations que vous avez sentie en moi ?

Elle répondit d'une voix quelque peu stridente :

— Mais – ah – non pas ce dont vous étiez en quête mais ce dont vous aviez besoin – un guide, une influence spirituelle pour l'accomplir. La plupart des jeunes hommes ont besoin de l'influence spirituelle d'une femme !

Rogue décida de mettre fin au jeu : elle n'en valait pas la peine.

— Si votre talent prophétique est si grand, je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait pas dit que j'étais candidat à un tout autre poste. Ou que la « sagesse » est bien la dernière chose dont je sois en quête ! Eh bien, après vous.

Elle cligna des yeux, son visage rougissant tandis que ses yeux agrandis se remplissaient de larmes.

Rogue continua d'une raillerie.

— Vous, une voyante ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous qualifier de beauté.

Il observa son rougissement d'humiliation avec satisfaction, la regarda se recouvrir en toute hâte de ses châles.

— Vous pousser vous-même en avant comme voyante… L'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Cassandra Trelawney ! Tout à fait « arrière », en effet. Vous seriez incapable de prévoir le lever du soleil avec un almanach. Vous relevez d'un carnaval moldu, pour amuser les enfants. En admettant que vous puissiez être amusante, ce qui semble improbable.

Elle se recroquevilla et recula, incertaine. À présent, les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage.

— Et imposer votre compagnie à un homme plus jeune : pensiez-vous vraiment que vos charmes douteux pourraient m'intéresser plus que vos douteuses prétentions ? Peut-être pensiez-vous que j'étais, comme vous, suffisamment ivre pour ne pas m'en soucier ?

Son regard froid la balaya de haut en bas, s'attardant avec méchanceté sur sa poitrine couverte de babioles dans une parodie de concupiscence, et il se laissa prendre par un rire incontrôlable.

Il sourit à son dos quand elle s'enfuit de la pièce. Il s'aperçut que le barman avait assisté au spectacle : il leva un sourcil insolent en réponse à l'expression désapprobatrice du vieil homme. Eh bien, voilà qui avait été rafraîchissant. Il était bien plus détendu, à présent. Rogue prit une gorgée de bière et se réinstalla avec satisfaction.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rogue attendit d'y être invité pour s'asseoir. Ce faisant, il rajusta soigneusement sa robe vert foncé ; il ne pouvait rien faire pour se donner l'air plaisant, mais il savait qu'il était habillé de la manière la plus appropriée. La femme de Lucius avait choisi la robe pour lui : elle faisait un effet sobre, mature, mais, lui avait assuré Narcissa, pas exagéré. Il posa ses mains avec confiance et regarda le vieillard.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent franchement les yeux bleus.

— Monsieur le Directeur. Merci d'avoir bien voulu prendre en compte de ma candidature.

— J'ai été quelque peu surpris de la recevoir, Severus. L'enseignement est un métier qui demande non seulement de grandes connaissances, mais aussi une grande patience pour les transmettre. Et beaucoup de ceux qui le pratiquent sont surtout motivés par un fort désir de rendre service aux autres. Mes souvenirs de vous ne me laissent aucun doute quant à vos capacités et vos connaissances – mais j'avais l'impression que votre principal souci était de vous rendre service à vous-même et que vous manquiez à la fois d'intérêt et de patience envers autrui. Aussi, pourquoi donc auriez-vous le désir d'enseigner ?

Une entrée en matière directe et facile ; Rogue s'était exercé à répondre à une centaine de versions de cette question.

— Je reconnais que je pense surtout à me rendre service à moi-même, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas prétendre être motivé par la philanthropie. Pas plus que je ne m'attends, pour être franc, à choisir l'enseignement comme carrière de toute ma vie. Je pense que je peux accomplir le travail avec compétence et que les avantages personnels que je tirerais de plusieurs années d'expérience dans ce domaine seraient nombreux. Tout d'abord, mon poste actuel, bien que donnant beaucoup de responsabilités pour un sorcier de mon âge, n'offre pas de réelle occasion d'avancement ni de moyens aisés pour établir les relations qui faciliteraient les choses. Un poste à Poudlard me laisserait en bien meilleure posture pour tout avancement après mon départ. Et j'ai ... établi les mauvais contacts quand j'y étais dans ma jeunesse ; je pourrais mieux faire à présent et cela me serait avantageux.

« De plus, je pense que cette expérience peut être riche d'enseignements pour moi. Vous vous souvenez peut-être, Monsieur le Directeur, que mes talents en – comment dire ? – interaction de groupe sont assez limités. Apprendre comment communiquer au mieux avec les membres des autres Maisons me serait d'une grande utilité pour l'avenir. Je sais que j'ai les connaissances nécessaires pour le poste, mais il me faudra apprendre le meilleur moyen de les transmettre et cet apprentissage est un service que je me rends.

« En outre, je confesse que l'emploi du temps m'attire, Monsieur. Je comprends bien que mes responsabilités me laisseront beaucoup moins de temps libre pendant la période scolaire que mon poste actuel au Ministère, mais la perspective de périodes ininterrompues pendant les vacances fait plus que compenser : vous comprenez que la poursuite de recherches personnelles demande souvent plus que quelques heures dans la soirée.

« Enfin, je pense que cela me plairait – un nouveau défi plus difficile. »

À la surface de son esprit, là où Dumbledore pouvait facilement le lire s'il le voulait, Rogue plaça aussi l'espoir de donner tort à ses anciens détracteurs. Lucius l'avait entraîné sur ce point : il serait naturel de l'éprouver, cet espoir de pavoiser, mais suspect de l'admettre ouvertement.

Dumbledore le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Hum… D'après mes souvenirs, Severus, vous avez montré à l'école une certaine aptitude à donner des petits cours à vos camarades. Mais seulement les plus brillants : avec ceux qui étaient moins intelligents que vous-même, ce qui est hélas le cas de la majorité d'entre nous, vous aviez tendance à faire preuve d'une âpreté confinant à la brutalité. La dérision ou pire. Pensez-vous que votre tolérance envers ceux qui ne sont pas vos égaux pour l'intelligence et la puissance se soit améliorée avec l'âge ?

Rogue choisit ses mots avec soin. Son expérience en matière de – hum – petits cours avait peu de chances de lui rendre service à présent : il avait surtout appris des maléfices à ses camarades de Serpentard. Curieux que Dumbledore abordât cette question sur la tangente.

— J'étais plus jeune alors, et certainement… moins sage, Monsieur le Directeur. Je doute que j'enseignerais de la même façon aujourd'hui. Ou tout à fait les mêmes sujets.

Il avait répété cette dernière phrase avec Lucius ; il trouvait qu'elle sonnait bien. Il rencontra les yeux bleus avec candeur. Ils lui rendirent son regard avec ironie.

— Et à propos de vos collègues enseignants ? Pensez-vous que vous arriverez facilement à faire des concessions si l'un de vos collègues semble incompétent au regard de vos exigences élevées ?

— Je suis sûr, Monsieur, que vous n'engageriez que des gens extrêmement compétents.

Maintenant, les yeux bleus paraissaient amusés.

— C'était votre opinion quand vous étiez élève ?

Sa septième année. Le crétin en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste en avril. Rogue rougit et parla d'un ton pincé.

— Comme j'en ai fait la remarque à l'instant, Monsieur le Directeur, j'étais ... moins sage, il y a quelques années.

Trois, pour être précis.

— Donc, vous pouvez m'assurer que vous traiteriez vos collègues ou éventuels collègues avec les égards et la considération qui leur seraient dus, même si vous ne… respectiez... pas personnellement leur compétence ?

— Je peux vous en assurer, Monsieur.

Rogue hocha la tête avec décision.

Le vieux sorcier inclina la sienne et son regard rencontra celui de Rogue pour l'éprouver. Rogue le soutint, projetant une calme déférence, de l'assurance et du manque de confiance en soi mêlé d'espoir. Dumbledore prit un air rêveur.

— Vous semblez plutôt sincère. C'est une bonne chose à savoir.

Il se leva soudain.

— Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de prendre encore sur votre précieux temps. Merci de l'intérêt que vous nous portez, mais je crains que vous satisfaisiez pas notre demande.

Le froid saisit Rogue. Que pouvait-il avoir dit de mal en si peu de temps ? Il balbutia :

— Est-ce que c'est ma jeunesse ? Est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine de représenter ma candidature dans un an ou deux ?

La voix qui lui répondit était pleine d'une courtoise inflexible.

— Cela dépendrait beaucoup de la façon dont vous aurez mûri. Merci pour votre temps. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres affaires à traiter.

Le vieil homme s'envola dans un tourbillon de ses robes prune et argent. La partie de l'esprit de Rogue qui notait toujours les effets utiles à adopter remarqua le tourbillon. Le reste était figé de panique.

Il avait échoué.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait préparé à cette tâche, et il avait échoué. Il était possible, étant donnée la façon dont il avait été tenu éloigné de la gamme normale des activités, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui ait attribué de valeur que pour ce rôle. Auquel cas il pouvait être mort dans l'heure. Ou bien, selon le degré de colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait punir Rogue lui-même ou l'utiliser pour tester de nouvelles potions ou de nouveaux maléfices. La punition la meilleure, la plus légère qu'il pouvait attendre serait d'être livré aux jeunes recrues pour pratiquer leur Doloris.

Sa punition ne serait pas plus légère pour être plus tardive ; il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait un rapport rapide. Mais il était trop secoué pour transplaner sans risque. Sa propre sueur le faisait frissonner ; il resta assis à trembler sur sa chaise.

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il avait d'autres affaires à traiter. S'agissait-il seulement de l'entretien avec le pilier de bar ou y avait-il quelque chose de louche en route ? Le choix de ce bouge pour mener les entretiens suggérait certainement cette dernière hypothèse. S'il glanait une information intéressante, sa punition pourrait être adoucie. La pâleur de Rogue diminua et il réussit, avec difficulté, à mettre fin à son tremblement. Il reprit ses esprits et sortit en douce, jetant un vieux sortilège de Serpentard pour détourner l'attention.

Rogue se déplaçait sans bruit le long du couloir, s'arrêtant à chaque trou de serrure pour écouter. Au troisième, il entendit un murmure ; à sa grande déception, c'était la voix du pilier de bar, pleine d'anxiété et de désir de plaire. Rogue s'effondra contre la porte dans un nouvel accès de désespoir.

Alors, une voix ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il avait entendu de sa vie, dure et autoritaire, lui parvint depuis la chambre de la bonimenteuse.

— _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

Merde alors ! Le pilier de bar était-elle capable de faire une prophétie authentique ? « Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? S'il interceptait une véritable prédiction concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serait récompensé au-delà de ses rêves ! Il se colla au trou de serrure, se tendit pour être sûr de chaque mot ; la moindre tournure de phrase pouvait être cruciale.

— _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Une main rude l'attrapa et le claqua contre le mur d'en face. Le vieux barman était moins décrépit qu'il n'en avait l'air.

— Que diable crois-tu faire à écouter aux portes, mon gaillard ?

Rogue tremblait dans un mélange délirant d'exaltation, de triomphe et de terreur. Même interrompu, ce qu'il avait entendu lui vaudrait largement le pardon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et qu'est-ce que le vieil amateur de chèvres pouvait bien lui faire à présent ? Ni le tuer ni le soumettre au Doloris, il en était sûr.

Le secouer par la peau du cou comme un chien.

Rogue se débattit en vain contre les bras secs du vieillard. Quand celui-ci le claqua de nouveau contre le mur et leva sa baguette, cependant, Rogue était mieux préparé.

— _Oubliettes _!

Rogue bloqua le sort avec facilité et éclata de rire à la face du vieil homme.

Le barman ouvrit la porte en la faisant claquer et le saisit à nouveau par le col pour le jeter dans la pièce.

— Dumbledore, rugit-il, cette… cette espèce d'ordure vous écoutait !

Rogue se releva, riant encore. Il fixa fermement une pensée au sommet de sa conscience :_Lui_ pouvait retrouver les souvenirs effacés par un sortilège d'Oubli.

Tout haut, il susurra :

— Vas-tu me tuer, le vieux ?

Connaître les faiblesses de ses ennemis. Il avait reçu un entraînement à ce sujet.

Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent ; Rogue chancela sous la force de l'esprit qui luttait contre le sien. Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent comme dans un ouragan. Sans baguette et sans un mot – rien d'étonnant à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craigne ! Cette pensée se forma difficilement dans la tempête d'images et d'émotions. Une image trembla sous le poids de la peur de Rogue : un sorcier dont les pensées avait été arrachées de force. Brisé et privé d'esprit. Ce serait le sort de Rogue, être brisé comme une noix, si le vieillard le soumettait à l'Oubliette. Et pour rien du tout, sauf voir Rogue puni ; la prophétie serait extraite comme le cœur d'une noix. Le seul moyen de la garder secrète était de le tuer.

Lorsque Rogue put voir à nouveau, le directeur se tenait debout, arrêté, ayant l'air soudain beaucoup plus âgé. Là où un autre aurait pu s'effondrer, lui se redressait dans la défaite. Il ne dit rien mais secoua la tête pour retenir le barman quand ce dernier leva sa baguette.

Rogue rajusta ses vêtements avec ostentation. Il ne regarda pas le barman, dont la lourde poigne était suspendue à proximité de la main de Rogue qui tenait la baguette. Ses propres mains tremblaient encore, mais sa voix sortit avec un ton doucereux.

— Je me suis simplement… trompé de chemin. Je cherchais les toilettes avant de partir. Je vous assure que je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'immiscer dans une quelconque conversation privée.

Le pilier de bar avait l'air un peu ahuri. Elle leva le nez et renifla.

— Écouter aux portes ? Que c'est mal élevé ! Sans aucun doute, Monsieur, vous espériez des tuyaux pour votre propre entretien. Je doute qu'un jeune homme si agressif puisse plaire à monsieur le directeur. Une compétence sans vantardise et des manières sans prétention font une bien meilleure impression, vous savez.

Sa hauteur était légèrement gâchée par le fait que l'excès de boisson la faisait vaciller.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent et il réprima difficilement son rire. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit ni même qu'elle l'avait dit. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas un pur charlatan. Oh, c'était grandiose.

Rogue lui sourit tendrement : elle venait juste de sauver sa vie. Il regarda derrière elle vers Dumbledore et son sourire s'élargit de triomphe. Il savait que le vieillard ne pourrait agir.

Les yeux bleus étaient durs comme le diamant. Les yeux noirs dansaient avec hilarité tandis que Rogue se rendait compte qu'il avait gagné. Tout gagné. Sa position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, auparavant ... bancale ... serait inattaquable désormais. Et Dumbledore – handicapé comme il l'était par la morale et par la loi – ne pouvait même pas dénoncer publiquement Rogue comme Mangemort. Il l'avait appris par Légilimencie illégale – inadmissible dans tout témoignage officiel.

Rogue adressa sa dernière insolence au directeur avec un grand sourire.

— Eh bien, je m'en vais à présent.


	2. Le second entretien

Personnages et situation de J.K. Rowling.

Traduction de la fic de testingt,_ Second Interview_, publiée sur _Occlumency _(http:// occlumency. sycophanthex. com. /viewstory.php?sid5578). Puisque l'auteur a écrit une suite, je vous la livre à mon tour !

Ce chapitre contient des éléments essentiels du tome 7, contrairement au précédent.

* * *

**Le second entretien**

— Conduisez-vous toujours vos entretiens d'embauche dans des lieux publics ? demanda l'espion. Cela semble… peu sûr, d'une certaine manière.

Avec ostentation, il vérifia les protections de la confidentialité et du verrouillage de la pièce.

Dumbledore ignora à la fois la raillerie et l'insulte.

— Depuis un certain nombre d'années, maintenant. Le dernier candidat que j'ai autorisé à entrer sur le territoire de Poudlard me l'a fait regretter. Il demandait le même poste que vous, d'ailleurs. C'est-à-dire – je suppose que vous êtes à nouveau candidat au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Je ne vois aucun autre prétexte pour justifier que vous me contactiez ouvertement afin de me rencontrer.

L'espion haussa les sourcils et eut un mouvement d'épaules en se jetant dans la chaise qui faisait face à Dumbledore.

— Il veut toujours placer un espion dans Poudlard, bien sûr.

Dumbledore le considéra un moment et décida de mettre certaines cartes sur la table.

— Hum… peut-être. Mais vous a-t-il informé qu'il avait lui-même maudit le poste ? Quand j'ai refusé sa propre candidature il y a vingt-six ans ?

Rogue baissa le regard vers ses mains, dans la réaction réflexe d'un Occlumens pensant de toutes ses forces : _ne pas croiser ses yeux_. Il était sans aucun doute en train de passer en revue le sort de ses sept professeurs. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura à ses poings :

— Voilà qui explique en grande partie le passé. Et qui pose des questions pour l'avenir. Soit il s'attend à n'avoir besoin d'un espion que pour une courte période ; soit il compte utiliser son – sa voix prit une inflexion sardonique – agent dans un autre rôle.

Rogue leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore.

— Franchement, la première hypothèse me semble douteuse. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là et n'y serons probablement pas tant que vous serez en vie.

— C'était aussi ma lecture de la situation, dit froidement Dumbledore. Dites-moi, Severus, sous quelle histoire vous couvrez-vous ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à me dissimuler votre statut de Mangemort ou est-ce que vous m'avez convaincu que vous vous êtes réformé ?

— Seconde option. Vous m'avez refusé le travail l'année dernière en raison de vos soupçons, qui ont dus être confirmés par mes actions ultérieures. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions – ce serait fort rafraîchissant – coller à la vérité cette fois. J'ai une dette de vie envers Potter, ce qui m'a donné des remords à l'idée de jouer un rôle dans sa mort prochaine. J'ai passé la majorité du mois dernier à répéter cette histoire. Je suis certainement convaincant ?

Dumbledore jaugea du regard l'expression railleuse du jeune homme. Rogue était un Occlumens encore plus accompli que ce qu'il croyait, pour avoir réussi à flirter d'aussi près avec la vérité pendant un mois d'épreuve. Il lui faudrait s'en souvenir quand il aurait à traiter avec lui. Et il était assez intelligent pour s'être rendu compte qu'il avait livré cette information. Une évolution intéressante dans leurs relations.

Il relâcha son attention et répondit à haute voix :

— Me voici moi-même complètement convaincu. Cependant, je ne tiens pas à vous faire prendre le risque du poste en Défense ; contrairement à Voldemort, j'espère ne pas avoir à me passer de vous. Il me semble pourtant raisonnable de le laisser penser qu'il a eu ce qu'il veut principalement de vous en ce moment. Je propose donc de vous offrir le poste de Maître des Potions.

— Slughorn prend sa retraite ?

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent : le jeune homme se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour montrer de la surprise à cette nouvelle.

— On peut l'en persuader. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa Maison : les choix faits par tant de ses protégés l'horrifient. Je voudrais que vous soyez aussi directeur de Serpentard.

Rogue prit son temps pour réfléchir. C'était nécessaire : l'estime de Dumbledore pour les bases de son intelligence monta d'un nouveau degré.

Cette fois, Rogue regarda ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes avant de relever le regard.

— Je trouve que je suis vraiment très jeune pour un tel poste. Et puis… mes propres choix… ne devraient pas vous donner pleine confiance sur ma capacité à bien guider les autres.

— Je n'attends pas que vous soyez un père pour eux, rassurez-vous. J'attends que vous exerciez un minimum de contrôle sur ceux que vous aurez en charge. Quant à les guider, on peut le faire tant par un mauvais exemple – un contrexemple – que par un bon.

Le jeune homme eut l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement aigre.

— Je… ne m'attendais pas à voir ma loyauté, quelle que doive être l'opinion générale à ce sujet, rendue publique.

— Pas du tout. Mais vous savez qu'on murmura. Tout le monde connaîtra – comment dire ? – à la fois votre propre réputation à l'époque où vous étiez élève et la loyauté actuelle de nombre de vos anciens associés. Voldemort a imaginé plutôt bêtement que votre statut de sang-mêlé et votre apparente inactivité de ces derniers temps suffiraient à éloigner de vous les soupçons. Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez utiliser ces soupçons pour un établir un contrôle plus ferme sur votre Maison que celui qu'avait Horace. Et… veuillez m'excuser, Severus, de souligner ce point, mais je crois que vous pourriez utiliser aussi la douceur naturelle de votre caractère pour convaincre les indécis que les Mangemorts ne sont peut-être pas les plus charmants partenaires du monde.

Dumbledore vit les lèvres du garçon s'étirer de manière fort encourageante avant qu'il ne baissât le visage, ses cheveux noirs tombant en avant pour dissimuler son expression. Ainsi, le sens de l'humour de Rogue pouvait être dirigé contre lui. Un signe positif en somme, sinon complètement inattendu.

Rogue parla sans relever les yeux.

— Je pense, Dumbledore, que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça pour ma Maison.

Un signe encore plus positif.

Dumbledore ne s'autorisa aucun changement dans le visage ou la voix lorsqu'il répondit.

— Je pense, Severus, que vous pouvez faire pour votre Maison mieux que ce que vous croyez.

— Et quand il me demandera de les recruter ? murmura Rogue.

Ses mains étaient serrées l'une dans l'autre, à demi-cachées par ses manches. Peut-être les croyait-il complètement cachées.

— C'est un problème auquel vous devrez faire face quel que soit votre rôle à Poudlard. Comment avoir l'air d'obéir tout en échouant malheureusement dans la plupart des cas. Je tiens à signaler qu'il ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que vous recrutiez ouvertement juste sous mon nez plutôt proéminent. Et je garderai un œil inquisiteur sur vous – ma confiance en vous n'est pas totale, Severus, c'est pour cela que je vous refuse le poste de Défense. Mon inquiétude, bien sûr, est qu'une trop grande intimité avec les Forces du Mal puisse être une tentation de renouveler votre intérêt pour – hum – les apprendre plutôt que vous défendre contre elles. C'est ce que je ferai savoir au personnel de l'école et au conseil d'administration, lorsqu'ils me poseront la question, puisqu'ils la poseront ; et vous, à votre tour, vous le ferez savoir à Voldemort.

Dumbledore fit une pause pour laisser ses propos pénétrer dans l'esprit de Rogue, puis il s'adressa au visage abrité derrière les cheveux noirs.

— Severus, ai-je raison de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres torture ses partisans quand ils ne parviennent pas à exécuter ses ordres ?

Le garçon leva les yeux à ces mots. Sa pâle figure aurait pu être un masque.

— Il croit aux bienfaits de la motivation négative, oui.

— Est-ce que vous placer à la tête de Serpentard vous mettra en plus grand danger, dans ce cas ?

Le masque lui faisait face avec indifférence, mais les mains bougèrent puis se calmèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ainsi, le garçon avait été surpris que cette considération puisse peser auprès de Dumbledore. Il ne répondit pas.

Dumbledore sourit devant la confusion de Rogue.

— Je dois souligner que cette responsabilité supplémentaire s'accompagne d'une augmentation de salaire. Je suis certain que c'était une considération majeure et fondamentale dans votre demande d'un entretien d'embauche à Poudlard.

Un mouvement indéniable de ses lèvres en entendant cela, qui se transforma en rictus railleur.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle le niveau de mon salaire a été ma première question quand nous avons ouvert les négociations.

Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent aussi.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma dernière question.

Le visage de Rogue avait gardé son aspect de masque. Sa voix était calme, sans inflexion. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune émotion.

— Comme vous l'avez souligné, c'est un problème auquel je devrai faire face quel que soit mon poste à Poudlard.

Cela le mettrait en plus grand danger, donc, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on en tînt compte. Était-ce un besoin de se punir lui-même ou un sens grandissant des responsabilités ? Le temps le dirait. Et la pratique, peut-être ; l'habitude est une seconde nature. Ce garçon en avait quelques unes à perdre, c'était certain. _Ce garçon aime faire mal_, lui avait dit Abelforth._ Il a fait s'enfuir la dame dans un état de nerfs terrible en quelques minutes. Et il ne faisait plus mine de rien quand tu es entré._

Dumbledore devait-il laisser le garçon courir ce risque, étant donné qu'il était volontaire ? Si Rogue était brisé par la torture, beaucoup de leurs plans seraient révélés… Non. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre cela en compte. Dumbledore savait qu'on avait considéré que Rogue avait « échoué » dans ce rapport… très tronqué que le garçon avait fait à Voldemort le mois dernier. Celui que Dumbledore avait revu si soigneusement avec lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas à faire face à pire pour son manque de réussite dans le recrutement. D'autant plus que son « échec » dans ce domaine serait, hélas, partiel. Certains enfants s'engageraient quoi que pût faire quiconque ; l'influence de Jedusor sur cette Maison était déjà trop profonde.

Ce qui laissait le problème, bien sûr, à la conscience de Dumbledore : devait-il retirer son offre de direction de Maison pour améliorer la sécurité du garçon ?

Sa sécurité physique. Il regarda le visage dur et cireux. Il avait besoin d'un directeur solide pour Serpentard, si peu conventionnel, si dangereux même que le choix de Rogue pût sembler. Et Rogue avait besoin de protéger plus que la seule Lily. Un ventricule de dragon formait le cœur de sa baguette. Pour le mauvais côté : avarice, égoïsme, violence. Pour le bon… un instinct protecteur qui ne pouvait plus être brisé une fois éveillé. Les dragons étaient capables de mourir pour protéger leur trésor ; Lily Evans, apparemment, avait éveillé cet instinct chez Rogue. Le garçon étendrait-il ce sauvage désir de protéger à d'autres qu'elle ?

Sa décision prise, Dumbledore parla.

— Dans ce cas, vous acceptez les deux postes, Severus ? Et nous réfléchirons tous les deux au problème du compte-rendu de vos efforts moins qu'extraordinaires pour le recrutement ?

Rogue fit un bref signe de tête pour acquiescer.

— J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter un contrat prérempli, en prévision de votre acceptation. Je vous suggère de le lire à un moment donné : vous ne voudriez pas trahir une absence totale de familiarité avec les termes que nous avons négociés aujourd'hui. Cela pourrait se révéler embarrassant.

Un autre mouvement léger sur ses lèvres. Vraiment, il pourrait finir par apprécier ce garçon. Dumbledore entreprit de sortir les papiers. Déjà signés, en ce qui le concernait : il avait anticipé presque tout de cet entretien.

— Monsieur le Directeur.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de la sacoche dans laquelle il farfouillait, amusé par l'emploi soudain de son titre.

— Il y a un autre problème auquel nous devons penser. S'il veut utiliser son agent pour ce qui semble… évident, je ne peux pas le faire.

L'amusement disparut. Dumbledore prit note des yeux vides, des mains serrées. De fait, ils devaient penser à ce problème. Il accorda toute son attention à son nouvel enseignant.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, Severus ? En quel sens ?

Rogue renifla vaguement.

— Les deux, selon toute probabilité. Pour le premier, je n'entretiens aucune illusion sur ma capacité à vous vaincre. Pour le second… vous êtes… _son_ meilleur espoir.

Severus détourna le regard par réflexe.

Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir ce qui remplissait les yeux de son Occlumens. La peine. L'amour. La terreur. Et un espoir qui n'attendait rien pour lui-même.

Rogue n'avait pas fait de fausses proclamations de loyauté envers _lui_, remarqua Dumbledore. Ou alors, il n'avait pas pensé à partir sur cette ligne. Il pencha la tête, examinant le garçon. Son probable assassin, qui refusait poliment ce rôle.

— Permettez-moi de souligner, Severus, que c'est un problème auquel je fais face, moi, dans tous les cas. De mon point de vue, si vous êtes affecté à cette tâche, ça rendra les choses plus faciles. Je comprends bien que votre opinion est différente, naturellement. Quand il donnera l'ordre, nous étudierons la situation et déterminerons ce qu'il conviendra de faire.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Ses yeux noirs et morts croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Dumbledore. Toute autre émotion que la peine avait été remisée.

— Mais dans tous les cas, vous devez me considérer comme… un employé temporaire. Je ne survivrai ni à un refus ni à un échec. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser pour votre… poste temporaire, après tout ?

Dumbledore fit très attention à ses mots, tenant le regard noir avec le sien.

— Votre plus grande carence intellectuelle quand vous étiez élève, Severus, était votre tendance à envisager systématiquement le pire en tout. Un pessimisme confinant au désespoir. Une grande faiblesse, à sa façon, de même que l'optimisme aveugle, le refus d'accepter les problèmes. Vous, vous avez tendance à refuser d'accepter les solutions. Vous donner le poste en Défense, en raison de la malédiction, serait nous enfermer dans un intervalle de moins d'un an avant la crise que vous craignez. J'espère vous garder sous ma protection, et continuer à vous utiliser, pour bien plus longtemps que ça. Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses et l'on peut en accomplir beaucoup, entretemps. Si l'on s'autorise à espérer.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens sans marquer de compréhension, ni de confiance. Mais de l'obéissance. Cela suffirait, pour commencer.

Dumbledore tendit à nouveau les papiers.

— Monsieur le Directeur, souffla Rogue et il signa leur contrat en quelques parcimonieux coups de plume.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à déclarer? 


End file.
